<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream a Little Dream by divine_rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607179">Dream a Little Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_rose/pseuds/divine_rose'>divine_rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Soriku - Freeform, With a side of angst, no beta we die like men, soft, spoilers for re:mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_rose/pseuds/divine_rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**Spoilers for Re:Mind, Limit Cut and Secret Episode**</p><p>Riku dreams of Sora. </p><p>Sometimes they are haunting. A city at night, glowing in malevolent neons of blue and orange that seem to drain the life out of everything they touch and he’s searching, always searching. </p><p>Other times they’re peaceful, rose colored dreams of pastoral fields and they’re together and laughing like a song and everything is fine again. </p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>A brief visitation in dreams </p><p>Soriku, sort and fluffy with a dollop of angst. Birthday present for the BFF &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream a Little Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxdreams/gifts">foxdreams</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Riku dreams of Sora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes they are haunting. A city at night, glowing in malevolent neons of blue and orange that seem to drain the life out of everything they touch and he’s searching, always searching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other times they’re peaceful, rose colored dreams of pastoral fields and they’re together and laughing like a song and everything is fine again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the pleasant dreams come they strike through the pall that has settled over him in his waking days, illuminating it to force it back to the edges of his mind to keep it from swallowing him whole. To keep him from slipping under and going </span>
  <em>
    <span>down, down, down</span>
  </em>
  <span> a path he knows there’s seldom returning from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight is a sweet dream, cotton candy scented, tooth achingly sweet. The kind of sweetness that makes one drunk on life itself. Riku hopes wherever Sora is, he’s having the same dream because it’s warm and pleasant like basking in the midsummer sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On some level Riku knows that if he’s here and Sora’s here then their dreams are connected. Dream eater and dreamer, but Riku sometimes doubts because right now in Riku’s dream they are lying on a bed of flowers as the pastel colored clouds slowly drift on by. Hands so very close to touching that Riku contemplates moving his </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever so slightly </span>
  </em>
  <span>to brush fingertips with Sora’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Riku doubts the reality of his dreams because surely in the waking world they would never lay </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> close and Sora wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>gently</span>
  </em>
  <span> graze his hand over Riku’s and not immediately withdraw from the surprise contact but instead just let it rest. Pinkies touching, the faintest hint of bodily contact with another human being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet it does happen and Riku feels himself having to glance away, seeing his reflection in the dewdrops of the large flowers around him and seeing he is as pink as their petals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No words are exchanged between them, the quiet stretching out but it’s a warm and soft quiet, the kind only people whose hearts beat in tune can make. The quiet that is really a silent little song because when you truly know someone enough to have pretenses and walls come down you don’t need to exchange words. Just being in their presence is enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being next to Sora was always enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku closes his eyes, listening to the distant melody the world made. Everytime leaves rustled or water dropped off a petal in this world it made a song. The earth and wind conducting a symphony around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was music all around them and underneath the melody of the world itself there was a soft quiet melody that one could only make out if one listened very closely. A faint litting sound in Riku’s heart. Half a melody in its own but while when so close to Sora. He wondered if Sora could hear it too, perhaps he could as he moved up a bit closer to Riku, eyes still closed as the grass rustled to a small tune. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment they were still. The closeness radiating warmth, hands overlapping now. Sora’s over Riku’s and Riku would not question it. Resisting the urge with every fiber of his being to bring that hand to his lips and press a soft kiss to the back of it. To run his thumb over the knuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sora. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here. Next to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Safe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was all he could possibly want. Riku insisted that this was a standard issue dream, nothing magical here. This wasn’t a dream that connected him to Sora in the way his dreams often did because this was too perfect and peaceful and Sora’s hand was curling around his and it was warm and—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riku.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora’s voice cut through the melodic air, sounding almost like a tiny like prayer, a wish. Eyes opening from their peaceful drifting to stare at Riku, as if fearing the other boy would vanish at any moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly feeling dry, “Sora.” He intoned back, “I’m here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora’s tense form eased, back down into the flower beds. “Good.” He exhaled, “Good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quiet settled upon them, Riku could tell Sora was grappling with words, unsure what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s cold where I am.” Sora finally spoke, choosing his words carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you, Sora?” Riku immediately asked, begging, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleading</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d get an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Sora let out a deep sigh, “But I miss home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I missed it too. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Riku thought to himself, because to him home was Sora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora sat up and rolled over onto his side, propping his head up on his hand, gazing at Riku as if trying to record every line of his face, to burn it forever into his mind how peaceful this was and how Riku was here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku moved to do the same, it made it easier to talk and he wanted to stare at Sora forever if he could. Forever in a dream since he had been so alone in waking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora seemed to contemplate something for a moment, pondering. Riku swore Sora’s cheeks were just a little pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sora?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you should kiss me” Sora said suddenly, a seriousness to his tone that made the request even more strange and sudden to Riku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Riku practically leapt up, having to control himself, if he was going to make a list of things he thought Sora might say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>would have been somewhere in the millions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You don’t wanna?” Sora stuck his lower lip out in a pout Riku knew too well, he just wasn’t used to seeing it following a request such as that so Riku turned pinker than the flowers he laid upon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I—</span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sora?” Riku stammered, feeling like he was trying to still stick the landing into a somersault he didn’t even know he was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I wanna try something” Sora have a shrug as if it was an obvious answer. It wasn’t. “And because I want you to” he shifted his gaze away for a moment, cheeks puffing slightly as if that would somehow cool them as now it was his turn to match Riku’s face in coloration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sora.” Riku exhaled, “Just tell me, whatever it is, tell me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He reaches forward to place his hand over Sora’s free one. Sora looked at him for a long moment, as if judging the weight of whatever he was going to tell Riku before he placed that burden on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It feels like I’m sleeping. Where I am.” Sora said slowly, “Everything is kinda fuzzy, I don’t know where or how I got there but I know that I can’t wake up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sora—“ Riku began, his voice thick with worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora gave him a smile that was meant to be reassuring but it was a little strained, “So that’s why…” he trailed off as if too embarrassed to vocalize it, “I mean worth a shot, right? You’re kinda princely, aren’t you, Riku?” He moved his free hand to sock Riku gently in the arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku let out a breathy ghost of a laugh that seemed to take all the air out of his body, tenderly holding the spot on his arm Sora had just hit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just enjoy your time with him. Keep searching in the morning. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Riku told himself as he smiled at Sora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I guess I kinda am, aren’t I?” He laughed, sitting up and holding out a hand to pull Sora up with him, “I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>certainly not prince material” he laughed as he plucked a few errant leaves out of Sora’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This felt better, to pretend and laugh like everything was fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora scoffed, “Me? No way. That’s for responsible people, do I look responsible to you?” He laughed, but his laughter caught in his throat when he felt Riku’s fingers gently on his cheeks, slowly and carefully cupping his face as if he was made of glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah.” Riku breathed, having subconsciously leaned in ever so slightly, the exhale sending a breath against Sora’s lips and for the first time in ages he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora’s heart pounded, as if waking from a deep slumber. “So yeah anyway that was why I figured maybe we try it, you know? I’ve been asleep enough times and we haven’t tried this yet and—“ Sora began to ramble, a nervous gesture and if not for Riku’s gentle hands grounding him he would have surely jumped out of his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sora.” Riku whispered each syllable a breath against Sora’s mouth and Sora noticed his eyes were half lidded, watching him with adoration through his entire rant. Sora’s breath caught in his throat and he went silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora’s heart pounded and then still as he exhaled a deep breath, distance closing and warm lips touching ones that were just a little bit too cold but that was a problem for another moment. For now everything else in the dream seemed to fall away and in Sora’s mind he swore they were now in a field of stars. Ethereal and perfect and a warmth swelled within him and perhaps the distant sound of a small piece of glass just beginning to crack ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the tentative moment when neither pulled away from the contact, the kiss deepened, desperate and wanting. Hands finding purchase on edges of jackets and bodies pressing just a little bit closer to share the combined warmth between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The half melody that was in Riku’s ear became a full, beautiful score and it rang so loudly and beautifully and for a moment he tasted something salty in the kiss but he could not tell from who’s eyes and errant tears had fallen from. Love was a song and Riku heard it loudly in his ears and felt it in his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, mournfully, they began to pull away. Stars in their eyes as Riku pressed his forehead against Sora’s, holding his face ever so gently in his hands. Sora curler his fingers around Riku’s wrists to hold him there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence felt like peace. Sora slowly looked up at Riku, his hands tightening just slightly to give a reassuring squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think maybe that did </span>
  <em>
    <span>something”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He breathed a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sora.” When Riku spoke, voice heavy and mournful he realized the tears had been his, “Where are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find me, Riku. I know you will.” Sora leaned in before Riku’s numb mind could think, giving one last flutter of a kiss before pulling away and stepping back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you in the next dream, Riku” he gave a sad smile as his image shattered like glass and the world fell apart. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a gift for the lovely and talented foxdreams for her birthday last week! &lt;3 She asked for soft Soriku and kisses and I strove to deliver (which a dollop of angst because I’m a monster and cannot be stopped)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>